Dora Tamamoto
Dora Tamamoto is a female student who attends Akademi High School. Appearance Dora wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has blonde, shiny hair tied back into a half-up, messy, ponytail with orange tips at the front. Her eyes are orange and fade into yellow. She wears orange and yellow makeup and gold stockings that fade to orange. She wears the Light Music Club accessory. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will run to a place with the most students and call the police. She is unable to fight back against the player. She will give Ayano a cute pose if she aims her phone at her. Reputation Dora's default reputation is +30. Liked: 50 Respected: 50 Feared: -10 Routine At 7:05 AM, Dora enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the third floor and practices the drums. At 8:00 AM, Dora walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go eat lunch outside of the Light Music Club at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. At 4:00 PM, she will go back to the third floor to practice the drums again and at 4:54 PM, she'll go to the Light Music Club and will rehearse with her club members for an upcoming song until the end of the day. If the Light Music Club is disbanded, she will talk and spend time with the other former club members outside of the clubroom, except for Miyuji who will spend her time alone on the rooftop if the club is disbanded. Background According to her student profile, she is the drummer of the Strawberry Thieves. Originally, she was the least interested in forming a band, but after the band was formed, she quickly became one of the most enthusiastic. Topics The topics towards Dora are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Violence * Reading * Gossip * School * Money Positive *Music *Video games *Memes *Cats *Friends Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Dora was first implemented in the September 3rd, 2018 Build. However, she wasn't fully implemented until the 14th October, 2018 Build.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2018/09/03/september-3rd-bug-fixing-build-2/ *Her name is a play on the word "ドラム" (doramu; drum). Her last name may have come from the instrument company: "Tama"(タマ), which develops drums. *In the September 7th, 2018 Build, Dora's portrait used to be Kiba Kawaito's but it was later changed. *Due to her being a part of the Light Music Club, she wears a musical symbol, Dora's being a Quaver. Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryDoraTamamoto.png|An illustration of Dora from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student_5444444.png|Dora's 1st portrait. September 7th, 2018 (Bugged). BeshiSeptember13th.PNG|Dora's 2nd portrait. September 13th, 2018. Beshi3.PNG|Dora's 3rd portrait. September 22nd, 2018. DoraSeptember17th.PNG|Dora's 4th portrait. October 17th, 2018. Asian_Dora_Da_Explora_.png|Dora's 5th portrait. December 5th, 2018. DoraDec6th2018.png|Dora's 6th portrait. December 6th, 2018. BuggedDora.png|Dora's 1st profile. September 7th, 2018 (Bugged). DoraTamamotoProfileOctober23rd2019.png|Dora's 2nd profile. October 23rd, 2019. DoraTamamotoProfileNovember24th2019.png|Dora's 3rd profile. November 24th, 2019. DoraTamamotoPlayingDrumsLMC.png|Dora playing the drums in the Light Music Club. Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Female Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)